


Dabbling Drabbles

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BerryPuns, Classicberry - Freeform, Fontest, I'll keep using that name until it becomes a thing, Jealousy, LazyBerry - Freeform, M/M, Sansest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Blue, Sans, and a wandering hand.OrWhen you wake up to a hand in your pants, and it's not yours.





	1. Touchy-Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I wrote a new thing. Uhhhh I’m in a LazyBerry mood and was like inspired by a text post saying don’t be ashamed by writing new things so like fuck it I wrote this tiny thing. Can this even be called a drabble it seems so long. What is a drabble? Eh anyway I hope you guys like it. Also go on me for not uploading in the middle of the night. =w=

Blue had his fingers buried in his pussy.

In any other case this wouldn’t be a problem, honestly it was something you could say he looked forward to, but there was two things that kinda ruined the moment:

Sans had been sleeping.

Blue _was_ sleeping. Snoring softly against his skull with quiet mwehs pressed flush to his back, which explained how the other skeleton’s phalanges got into his shorts. Sans wasn’t surprised, really he expected it to happen at some point. This is what happened when you were together with a physically affectionate person. He could count on both hands the number of times he has woken to Blue clinging to a part of him. He would need to use his tarsals to count the times he woke to Blue’s hands under his clothes.

Fingers in his pussy was a new one. Especially with how he got into his shorts. Blue managed to maneuver his hand in from the bottom through one of the leg holes. Perhaps they rode up during the night or maybe Blue somehow tugged them up. Sans spent a moment marveling the feat, for all that he trusted Blue he wasn’t a light sleeper, not anymore after all the Resets, and shifted breath hitching as the other skeleton’s phalanges began moving rubbing slowly absence-mindedly. The almost kneading had pleasure tingling in his bones as they slid between his lips. Sans could feel his face flushing magic pooling in his cheeks from the light stimulation and arousal rolling over him.

The metacarpals of his hand just grazed his clit with each glide and Sans found himself tilting his hips in an attempt to get more contact whining silently when Blue adjusted his fingers to the movement but paused nuzzling the back of his skull sighing. His clit throbbed from the lack of stimulation and he squirmed rocking against the other skeleton’s phalanges trying to get some friction. Blue made a quiet sound fingers twitching in his folds before resuming their previous rubbing. He traced his inner lips spreading steadily gathering magic pooling in his pelvis dipping close to his entrance. Sans shivered, a breathless whimper passing his teeth. It was faint with Blue’s gentle caressing, but he could just hear how wet he was getting.

Sans felt another wave of arousal roll over him heating up his bones. His insides clenched, he shifted again canting his hips feeling Blue’s fingers move lower pressed to his hole and stop.

Even in his sleep, Blue was making him work for this. Sans uttered a choked giggle burying his face in the pillow muffling the sound. Behind him Blue muttered incomprehensible words phalanges flexing and one slipped into his magic cutting his quiet chortling off to a surprised moan. Sans angled his hips immediately making Blue sink deeper into him; his walls eagerly squeezed around the appendage practically sucking it in. Blue briefly went still once more then curled his finger against that soft spot almost instinctively. Sans mewled rocking his magic buzzed excited through his body. Blue ground back slipping another finger in stroking his fluttering walls murmuring. He dug fingers in the sheet writhing and panting, Blue’s movements speeding up his thrusts making a wet sound from Sans’ mounting pleasure.

“hnng~.” Sans groaned under his breath shuddering eyesockets falling shut. His soul felt fit to burst with bliss and his building climax. He arched wiggling a hand into his shorts to find his clit under Blue’s carpal, the bone just dragging over it. A whine caught in his throat as he bucked circling the slick pleasure button rolling down fully on the fingers pumping in his pussy. Blue whispered something against the side of his skull jabbing the soft spot sending Sans over the edge with a cry stars bursting in his vision. His walls quivered pulsing around Blue’s still moving phalanges his body shaking through the prolonged orgasm until he snagged the other skeleton’s wrist pulling him away when he made no signs of stopping. Sans worked both their hands free of his shorts to rest them on the blanket keeping a hold on Blue, he knew the moment he let go his alternate self would worm his way back where he started.

Sans sighed breathless tilting his skull back to peer at Blue.

Still sleeping.

He huffed a laugh rolling to face him properly eyelights soft taking in his peaceful face. How he slept through all of that Sans couldn’t understand. He wiggled closer and froze feeling a familiar hardness pressed to his femur. Sans teeth curved to a wicked smirk as he slid a hand between their bodies.

Let’s see Blue sleep through this …


	2. LoVe/BONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Papyrus and a overwhelming amount of LoVe.  
> Or  
> Sans and Papyrus are Yanderes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this is longer than the last chapter. WHAT THE FUCK IS A DRABBLE AND HOW DO YOU WRITE ONE??
> 
> Anyway uh here’s the Yandere Sans and Papyrus. I don’t know if I made them yandere enough. Funny with how I recently read the manga this idea spawned from you’d think I’d be better at it. Reading and writing are completely different huh? Ehhhh there’s nothing to warn for aside from the yandere thing. Yeah …

The kitchen was warm. Papyrus came to a screeching halt boots squeaking on the floor and tipped his skull. He breathed in catching a faint unrecognizable scent in the air. Someone had been here. Recently. Cooking something. The skeleton looked around scanning the room trying to spot anything out of place but the kitchen was completely clean, just as he left it when he walked out for patrol. Not a pot out of place. 

It didn't change the fact someone had used the kitchen.

It couldn't have been Sans, his brother was too lazy to pick up a sock no way he would actually get off his tailbone and cook, so that left one other being who would have free rein to come into their home.

Papyrus felt a flash of anger. His soul throbbing with heat. He turned on his heel stepping out the kitchen. Sans was sprawled on the couch as always sleeping. More than likely stuffed with food from  _ him. _

Papyrus threw a bone almost without thinking about it watching with lidded eyesockets as Sans disappeared off the couch to the otherside of the living-room in a blink. They stared at the bone sticking out the cushion then each other.

“problem bro?”

“INDEED THERE IS A PROBLEM BROTHER.” Papyrus eyesocket glowed faintly with magic. “WHO HAS BEEN IN THE KITCHEN?”

“uh you have bro.” Sans said with a shrug and blipped across the room once more as a trio of bones shot towards him embedding themselves in the wall.

“I WOULD PREFER IF YOU DID NOT LIE BROTHER.” Papyrus said lofty.

“who says i’m lying. you just walked out of there yeah?”

“DO NOT BE CHEEKY SANS. WHO WAS IN THE KITCHEN AFTER I LEFT?” Sans shifted, a minute movement that anyone else would have missed but Papyrus was tuned in on all the slightest gestures his brother made, grin taking on a bemused tilt.

“whadda ya talkin about Pap, no one been there but you.”

Papyrus turned his soul blue and charged. Even with the sudden weight on his body, Sans dodged teleporting again neatly side stepping several bones jutting out the floor and twisted to block the club Papyrus swung down towards his skull with a bone. He grunted softly from the pressure bearing on his arm shifting back a step.

“hm you’ve gotten better bro.”

“YOU ARE SIMPLY GETTING PREDICTABLE BROTHER.”

“nah i still got some tricks up my sleeves.” A whine filled the air next to his skull and Papyrus back pedaled quickly yelping as a pile of bones sprung up hitting the back of his knees causing him to stumble. Gravity abruptly overtook every bone in his body sending him sprawling on the floor pinned in place. Sans stared hand palm down left eyesocket bright with magic. He watched Papyrus shuffling laboriously around still under his brother's blue magic.

“right, so maybe you could tell me using your worrrdss-!” The rest of the sentence devolved to a squeal. A blue bone he hadn't noticed came in contact with his foot tripping him up and with the added blue magic Sans found himself toppling over next to Papyrus just as pinned to the ground.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“What the hell bro!?”

“I COULD SAY THE SAME BROTHER!”

“What's your problem?!”

“YOU AND YOUR EVASIVE ANSWERS!”

“I answered the question!”

“PART OF IT!”

“What part did I miss?!”

“WHO WAS COOKING IN THE KITCHEN!”

Sans twitched. Papyrus’ eyelights gleamed. “YOU KNOW.”

“Of course I do! It was you!”

“LIAR!” Papyrus surged up despite the pressure holding him down wrapping a hand around the vertebra of Sans’ neck just as Sans threw his hand to the side. 

They both went sailing into the wall. 

Chaos reign afterwards. Bones flew everywhere shattering windows, the tv, digging grouges in the walls and floors, tables flipped, the couch was tossed and cushions shredded, the living-room was all but a war zone and neither skeleton cared too busy trying to reduce the other to dust snarling all the while. 

“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION PROPERLY!” Papyrus cried not even blinking as the stairs collapsed from the stream of bones chasing his teleporting brother around the room.

“I did!” Sans used the tossed couch to take the brunt of the attack sending a mix of blue and white bones in retaliation. Papyrus nimbly danced away even though gravity was pulling him towards them. “You didn’t ask about someone cooking!” 

“I SHOULDN’T NEED TO IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS! WHAT REASON WOULD YOU GO INTO THE KITCHEN FOR IF NOT TO COOK?!” He flailed throwing out bones to deflect the oncoming attack. 

“How can you even tell someone been cooking?!” Sans snapped charging a blasting still blipping around from the thrown bones.

“IT’S WARM!” 

“Seriously!?”

“YES!” The blaster fired blowing a hole right outside whiting everything out. Sans stared coolly at the destruction then down at the taller skeleton. Papyrus sat on his knees skull bowed. 

“I-I’m just asking because I don’t want to lose you.” 

Sans sucked in sharply eyelights going wide. “What?” 

“I love you.” Papyrus’ gloved hands curled into fists. “Your happiness is the most important thing to me. That’s why I let you go to that bar, even though the food there is awful, it makes you happy so I tolerate it.” 

“Papyrus . . .” Sans was moving before he realized it, the aggression clouding his mind swept away from the words his brother uttered stepping timidly to the down skeleton. “Pap-urk-!” His hands shot up to the one wrap around his neck scratching ineffective. Papyrus slammed him to the floor knocking the air out his body and leaving him reeling. 

“That’s why,” He growled glowering at Sans’ wheezing form, “I draw the line at that monster coming into our home. Bad enough he takes your attention and time with that disgusting greasy food. I won’t have him cooking it here! I REFUSE BROTHER! I won’t have him luring you away. If I have to tied you up after patrol until you forget him, so be it.” 

Sans squirmed the lights of his eyes quivering. “you’re wrong.” He rasped. 

“Am I brother?” Papyrus sighed his grip grower tighter. “He’s the only one close to you that would have access to our kitchen. So if not him, then who?” 

“me.” 

“ . . . what?” 

“it was me.” 

Papyrus stared his hand uncurling from Sans’ neck. “You??” 

Sans closed his eyesockets. “i i wanted to make you something as thanks for taking care of me. for loving me despite my faults. for always always having something freshly cooked for me, even when i eat at Grillby’s. i wanted to return the love you showed me by cooking something for you.” 

“Sans . . .” His soul was fluttering, warmth spreading to every point in his body. His brother, his lazy unmotivated brother did something like that for him. And even cleaned after himself! The kitchen was completely spotless! The work required for such a feat when one cooked for the first time, because surely there had to have been a mess, was just-! 

“Papyrus?” Sans peered up at him cheekbones dusted light blue. The cute expression had Papyrus nearly bursting with affection. The taller skeleton scooped the smaller into his arms plastering kisses all over his face. Sans broke down into giggles. “Pap heh heh hey what.” 

“OH BROTHER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Papyrus nuzzled the side of his skull peppering the bone with more kisses. 

“aw i love ya too.” Sans smiled eyelights soft. Papyrus couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his teeth gently. Sans kissed back with a quiet sigh tension melting from his being. They drew back staring loving at each other then Papyrus perked up. 

“OH WELL WHERE IS IT?”

“where’s what?”

“MY GIFT FOOD!”

Sans’ grin took on an awkward tilt again. “oh i uh threw it away.”

“ . . . WHAT?! WHY!?”

“it wasn’t good enough for you.” Sans stared down and found his gaze directed back up by a hand cupping his jaw.

“I will be the judge of that brother,” Papyrus said lightly. “Now let’s us remake it together.” 

Sans’ eyelights turned into hearts. He stared reverent at his brother. 

“whatever you want bro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys like this. XD;;;; I had fun writing it out. So I guess that's what matters. 
> 
> Next time: BlackBlossom! SFSans/UTPapyrus  
> That's all you guys get for a preview, if it can even be called that. xP

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo~~ 
> 
> Also like I'm up for taking requests I guess. I just hope you're a patient person cause like I tend to take forever and a day to write things. But I'll do it. =w=


End file.
